Evil Among Us
"Evil Among Us" is the twenty-sixth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on January 6, 2017 and is the eighth episode in the second season. Overview Evie tries to get Mal to come to the Jewel-bilee after Audrey banned her from it due to misunderstanding her evilness caused by her cursed birthright jewel, and Auradon gets a surprise visit from Yzma's son Zevon. Plot It is the day of the Jewel-bilee. Everyone invited is gathered in the throne room and the VK's birthright jewels are present and accounted for. However, the guests of honor, the VKs, are running late. This is leaving everyone concerned and impatient, especially Audrey. Evie meanwhile is still in her dorm, and even though she is all dressed and ready for the Jewel-bilee she is taking her time admiring her reflection. Just then, Mal shows up all dressed for the ceremony as well. However, she does not feel like going, especially after all the trouble she caused while being under the spell of her cursed jewel. Evie tries to convince her to come, but Mal is just not up for it. Even if she wanted to attend she knew she could not have her jewel since it was cursed and Audrey had banished her from the ceremony. Seeing that she was standing by her decision, Evie decides not to attend the ceremony either and be with her friend. Back at the Jewel-bilee, the VKs have still not arrived and Audrey is starting to lose her patience. Led by Jane, Freddie, Carlos, and Jay are almost at the ceremony when they spot some stranger in a black trench coat. They notice him reaching into the throne room from through a magical hole in the wall. When they call out to him, he uses some magic to disappear. Then he reappears, and when the VKs get a good look at him, they recognize him as Zevon, the son of Yzma. Credits *'Written by:' **Scott Peterson *'Directed by:' **Eric Fogel *'Starring:' **Dove Cameron - Mal **Sofia Carson - Evie **Brenna D'Amico - Jane **Booboo Stewart - Jay **Cameron Boyce - Carlos De Vil **Bradley Steven Perry - Zevon **Sarah Jeffery - Audrey **Jennifer Veal - Ally **Ursula Taherian - Jordan **Dianne Doan - Lonnie Production notes Transcript Trivia *''Steal Away'' was mistakenly re-titled with this episode's heading when it premiered, along with a leaked possible synopsis for this episode on the YouTube video of Steal Away. *This is the episode where Zevon actually introduces himself to the other characters though weirdly. *Jay and Carlos's formal attires are the same attires that they wore during the coronation in the film. Inconsistencies *Even though it was known that Jane will be late, she was seen taking pictures with Audrey, Jordan, Ally, and Lonnie. Although it's possible that they may have sent her to go check on the others. Screenshots Evil-Among-Us-A1.png Evil-Among-Us-A3.png Evil-Among-Us-A4.png Evil-Among-Us-A5.png|The VK's birthright jewels Evil-Among-Us-A6.png Evil-Among-Us-A7.png Evil-Among-Us-A8.png Evil-Among-Us-A9.png Evil-Among-Us-A10.png|Evie admiring her reflection Evil-Among-Us-A11.png Evil-Among-Us-A12.png Evil-Among-Us-A13.png Evil-Among-Us-A14.png Evil-Among-Us-A15.png Evil-Among-Us-A16.png|"You really are the best friend that I could ever hope for." Evil-Among-Us-A17.png|Hugs! Evil-Among-Us-A18.png|"Wanna try on my tiara?" Evil-Among-Us-A19.png|"I think I'll pass." Evil-Among-Us-A20.png Evil-Among-Us-A21.png Evil-Among-Us-A22.png|"They won't be when I get through with them." Evil-Among-Us-A23.png|In a hurry Evil-Among-Us-A24.png Evil-Among-Us-A25.png|Zevon attempts to steal the birthright jewels from the throne room Evil-Among-Us-A26.png Evil-Among-Us-A27.png|Zevon reveals himself Evil-Among-Us-A28.png Evil-Among-Us-A29.png|"And your worst nightmare." Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes